


intertwined (free)

by walnutdonghan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliche, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i wrote this at 3am, im so soft for minsung, v small but good i promise, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walnutdonghan/pseuds/walnutdonghan
Summary: Minho tasted like honey.Jisung tasted like sunshine.(some minsung small fluffy moments)





	intertwined (free)

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i couldn’t sleep and i looked at my cat who was sleeping next to me and i got so soft so i decided to write smth
> 
> also english isnt my first language so feel free to point out anything thats kinda off or wrong uwu

Minho tasted like honey.

Jisung tasted like sunshine.

When they were kissing each other it felt like they were on their own little bubble, safe from anything that could worry them. It was magical.

Life is tough, but so are they. They are invincible.

Minho’s tongue was soft and tender. He would often smile between kisses, and that’s because he feels so soft for his boyfriend and soulmate. He cares for Jisung so much it’s ridiculous, he’d do anything in his power to keep the boy happy. And for the most part, he succeeded.  
He sometimes will pull back when Jisung tries to kiss him, just to tease him and see how cute he looks when whining (which he does).

Jisung is very much on the touchy side. He’s very clingy and lovely, he’s the perfect boyfriend and he’s so, so precious. When it comes to him, cuddles and random kisses are a must. His favorite thing is holding hands, he feels safe this way. He likes feeling safe, and that’s probably one of the many reasons that he fell in love with Minho. That boy was an angel. He can be kind of a tease sometimes, but he always make up for it.

Minho and Jisung were made for each other.

When cuddling, they will always whisper sweet things to one another. They very much appreciate and love each other, and they like to demonstrate that at all times.

Some very Minho and Jisung things include: neck kisses, hair ruffling, hand holding, back hugs, cheek pecks, sweet smiles and _many_ , many more.

Minho and Jisung are the couple you’d see in movies and books. They are _that_ power duo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Ji?”

Jisung lifted his eyes from the book he was reading.

“Yes, babe?”

“You know i love you right?”

“Yes Min, and i love you too, so so much. Did something happen?”

“No, just thought i’d let you know that. I love you so much.”

Jisung chuckled.

“You’re always so cheesy, but today you’re even cheesier, is there any reason?”

“No,” Minho looked down. “Just... Remember i love you, okay?”

“Okay. I love you too.”

But Minho _did_ , in fact, have a reason. Jisung’s his reason. Seeing him all concentrated in his book, messy hair, glasses slightly crooked and lips forming a pout drove him crazy.

 

* * *

 

Jisung buried his head deeper in Minho’s chest.

“Hmm, you smell so nice, Min.”

“Go to sleep, Ji.”

Minho started lightly scratching his boyfriend’s hair with the tips of his fingers. He also had a huge smile spreading across his face, but shhh, don’t let Jisung know.

“I can feel your heart beating fast.” Jisung mumbled.

“Yes,” Minho let out a small silent laugh. “it’s because of you.”

Jisung didn’t answer. He had already drifted off to sleep.

Minho kissed the top of his head.

“Sweet dreams, baby.” He whispered. “And you smell very nice too.”

Soon enough, Minho also fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hope you liked this oof  
> also my twitter is @kimdwnghan if any of yall want to know (probably not)


End file.
